Cass and the Doctor
by Cassodembreankia
Summary: A different Crossover in every chapter! Cassodembreankia, a rogue Time Lady, is scared and tired of running from Gallifrey until she meets the Doctor. They travel together, tired of being alone, and wanting to see the stars. (No non-canon pairings, just friendship between the Doctor and Cassodembreankia)
1. Chapter 1: None

**Author's Note: This is a FanFiction I came up with a long time ago. Every chapter is pretty much a one-shot (unless it needs to be expanded upon). And every chapter has a different Crossover. Heroes, Once Upon a Time, Sherlock, Merlin, the Avengers, just to say a few examples. It's not in the Crossover category because every single one will be different. However, this first one has no crossover, because it has to introduce you to (a) new character(s).**

**Who knows? It may even cross over the Doctor's timeline too! (I'm not educated in Classic Who however, so they'll probably get extremely neglected sorry)**

**Also, it won't really have a story arc or a story line like the TV show ("Bad Wolf" anyone?), just little adventures. And it will only be updated whenever I'm inspired because I write a lot, but I've been hitting a really bad low lately. Sorry if I post one chapter one day, and then the next the next day, then don't for a couple weeks/months. The Chapter Title will usually be the Crossover. Like as not the previous one won't lead into the next... but since this is the first time... it will**

**Post-Whenever-Clara-Leaves. AU. No idea what Capaldi's Doctor is going to be like (I guess I should mention I'm using 12...), so I'm making something up.**

* * *

><p>Cassodembreankia, Cass for short, ran away from Gallifrey one hundred years ago. Unwilling to make the promise and take on a title, the Time Lords looked into her future and made one for her. The Destroyer. A feisty but compassionate Time Lady, she was afraid of what her future would bring upon her. She ran because she was afraid. She didn't want to destroy anyone!<p>

She sat alone in a coffee shop. She was allergic to human caffeine (as she'd found out about seventy-five years ago), but this particular one had delicious muffins. She watched human patrons come and go. Always in a rush they were. Never stopped to smell the roses. She didn't either, but she was still young. Three-hundred-and-nineteen wasn't considered young by other Time Lords, but she still thought of herself as young. And the humans said young people could never sit still. Her leg jiggled and her foot tapped and her jaw munched constantly. Her hands were straightening everything. The utensils, the paper towel, the muffin wrapper.

Something unexpected registered in the back of her ears. A metallic thrumming coming from the back of the little shop. She instantly perked up. That was the sound of a TARDIS with its brakes on! A head poked around the door. Graying hair, hazel eyes, stern, waspish face. The rest of the Obviously-Time-Lord came round the wood. Tall, sort of gangling, and completely familiar. The face was new, but the ego and something else radiating from him was familiar. Cass leapt out of her booth.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed. The Time Lord in the magician-like outfit turned and saw her.

"You're not little Cass I met all those centuries ago back home who was terrified of what the Council saw in her future are you?" he asked, taking a seat at her booth opposite her. She sat too and nodded.

"It's me!" she told him. He leaned across the table and patted her shoulder.

"It can't be you. She was a tiny little thing with an attitude problem."

"Look Doctor! You can see I haven't regenerated _once_ since the last time we met. It. Is. Me." Her odd, gold-amber eyes flashed dangerously.

"There's that spirit that you sassed me with," he commented with a smile. She shot him her most cheeky grin. "Okay. It's you. You really haven't changed much." Cass' head cocked to the side, her extremely thick bronze hair falling off her shoulder.

"You have," she observed, her tone less bright. She put her finger under his chin and pushed his head up so she could see his eyes better. "Your eyes. Their older. They're... hurt." He gave her a small, slightly forlorn grin.

"I just lost a good friend. A human girl very dear to me," he explained.

"Another one of your companions?" Cass asked. The Doctor nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter they always come and go. No one can travel for long."

"Trust me, Doctor, I understand. I tried to travel with humans. But all the ones I picked got lodged in my heart and it hurt to see them go. I've spent the past few decades travelling on my own," Cass remarked.

"Cass... would you like to come with me? We're both Time Lords. We can run for a while," the Doctor offered.

"'Run'?" Cass inquired. Her face was innocent. Somewhere between 16-21 human years.

"_Travel_," the Doctor clarified. Cass grinned.

"Neither of us want to be lonely anymore," she commented. The Doctor gave her a small, mischievous grin - much like the one one of his previous faces had given her back when they first met. Which face was it? She wanted to say Eight or Nine. Had he even told her? Half of her mouth quirked into a half-smile and she grabbed her long black trench coat from where it rested next to her. "I'm totally in."

The Doctor helped her shrug into said overcoat. She tied the sash around her waist and did up the four or so buttons. "I'm glad. This should be fun."

"I'm glad to. Your TARDIS or mine?" Cass pulled a book out of her _bigger on the inside _pockets. The Doctor looked at it in confusion. Cass smiled. "My Chameleon Circuit still works." The Doctor smiled.

"How about mine?" he suggested. Cass chuckled. "It's easier to get into."

The two stole quietly to the back room where the big blue box was parked. It started to _Vworp_. "Crap!" The Doctor exclaimed. "I forgot to put the proper brakes on!" He ran to the box before it completely disappeared and jumped in. Slowly the thing pulsed back into existence. The Doctor poked his head out. "Or, you know, you can stay here and watch telly."

"Not gonna happen Mister," Cass joked. She followed him in. "Where to first?"

The Doctor stared at the central control console. He sighed before beaming. "I have just the place!"


	2. Chapter 2: Thor

**Author's Note: Hope people like this. I liked the idea a lot so we'll see where this is going. WooHoo. Enjoy Chapter 2! (This particular chapter is AU where Loki doesn't go all nutty. In the Avengers Chapter [which will show up sometime] he probably will be bad.)**

* * *

><p>Cass stuck her head out the TARDIS door, an eager look painted all over her face. The Doctor stood slightly behind her, waiting. She grinned giddily and bolted out of the control room. "Cass! Be careful!" the Doctor shouted. She didn't listen.<p>

"ASGARD?!" she demanded. "This is absolutely amazing! How did you know this was here?" She ran around giddily, her black, leather combat boots clicking on the Rainbow Bridge. The Doctor watched skeptically, leaned against the door frame to the TARDIS. She was so young-even for a Time Lady. He remembered being that way-his last face was very similar. Clara had called him the universe's oldest five-year-old. He shook his head. He wasn't thinking about Clara. He wasn't thinking about Clara, Amy, Rory, Donna, Martha, Rose, and the list went on and on back several centuries of travelling. Running. Always running. He told the humans they were travelling. But he was always running. He was only thinking concentrating on Cass. He couldn't look back ever without both hearts giving a powerful, painful wrench in his chest.

"Oh you know, just exploring. Came across a lot of places weirder than this," he replied with a grin.

"But... that's a huge metal pipe organ!" Cass exclaimed.

"No, Cassodembreankia. That's the main palace. Valhalla is there," the Doctor corrected, using her full name to get his point across. Her childish giddiness was only interrupted by her name. She hated her full name-not to mention it was a mouthful. Cass-oh-dem-breanne-key-uh. Ugh. Cass was much easier. She whirled around to look at him.

"Val_halla?_ What about Odin? Thor? Loki? The Valkyries? Frigga? Are they here too?"

The Doctor stared at her skeptically. "Yes. That's why this place is called _Asgard_," he retorted, annoyedness flashing in his hazel eyes. Cass gave him a cheeky smile, finally sobering up a bit.

"Can we help you?" a voice asked. Cass whirled back around. The Doctor leaned to the side to peek over her shoulder. A young man with black hair and blue eyes was gazing at them levelly. There was a plethora of silver daggers on his belt. Cass tilted back a bit and slowly reversed towards the Doctor. This young man radiated some sort of frightening power. The Doctor did too-and much more powerfully-but to her his was far more comforting. "Well, aren't you the beautiful young human," he flirted. "I am Loki, of Asgard, and I _am_ pleased to meet you."

"Ex_cuse me_ sir! I am _not _a _human!_" Cass snapped, instantly affronted. She was small compared to him, but she lifted her head. "I am Cassodembreankia from the planet of Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous! I am three-hundred-and-nineteen human years old! You think you can just flirt with me and assume I'm human because I _look_ like one?!" Loki raised one eyebrow, looking half-offended, half-impressed. "I don't think so sunshine!" The Doctor bent forward and grabbed her arms to keep her from surging forward and punching him in the nose. He wondered for a moment if she'd regenerated recently - it often gave Time Ladies a fiery personality until the cycle ended. She struggled against his grip. She was a strong little twerp. "Let me go Doctor!" she spat at him. He only held onto her arms harder.

"What's going on?" a much calmer voice asked. The Doctor peered over his new companion's shoulder to see the "god" who could only be Odin standing there, looking interested and mildly perplexed. Cass slumped over, relenting, before jerking out of his grip.

"I'm Cass, and Loki was flirting with me," Cass informed him before the Doctor or Loki could say anything. Odin nodded.

"I am terribly sorry if my son has offended you, daughter of Gallifrey. He has not met your people," Odin apologized. King of the Aesir saying sorry? Wow. Cass was feeling... very under-dressed for one thing. A bit approving for another. This guy knew what he was doing. She gave him a sort-of curtsy - in her trousers - and thanked him. "Please, as honored guests, may I take you to the palace for a meal and introduce you to others?"

"That would be lovely," the Doctor commented, stepping on Cass' toe.

_I was going to agree anyway!_ she thought at him sharply. Time Lords were slightly telepathic, but she wasn't entirely sure if he heard her. "Sure!" she told the king of Asgard. He gave them a slight tilt of his head and turned around. Loki, the Doctor, and Cass all moved to follow him.

"Are you sure you haven't regenerated recently Cass?" the Doctor whispered to her as they trailed after the flowing capes. Cass raised one eyebrow.

"Yup," she retorted quietly. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"I am Thor, good lady of Gallifrey," a blond man said, kissing Cass' knuckles politely. She turned bright red. "And it is <em>quite <em>the pleasure to meet you." The Doctor watched on with an obviously skeptical look on his face.

BANG!

Cass, the Doctor, and the Asgardians whirled. A huge fireball was exploding from the Bifrost. Cass took a step back, closer to the Doctor. He was much more comforting than the battle-hardened warriors. "What was that?" she asked. Odin shook his head. Thor, all flirting gone, gripped a hammer so tightly his knuckles turned white. Loki looked concerned, but didn't do anything more than prepare to run. "Stay here Time Lords," Thor ordered.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" echoed across Asgard. Cass, truly frightened, grabbed the Doctor's arm. She looked up at him, her young eyes scared and pleading. She wasn't scared of a lot of things. But Daleks scared her.

"Can the Asgardians fight them?" she whispered to the Doctor. He looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"Maybe," he commented. "They have things the Daleks have never seen before."

"How did they get here?" Cass asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"No clue." He turned his attention to the Asgardians. "These are enemies you've never faced before. Let me go talk to them. They're scared of me." Odin nodded. "You comin' Cass?" The younger Time Lady stared at him before nodding slowly.

* * *

><p>They approached the Daleks - there were about five of them - slowly, striding down the Rainbow Bridge. The lead one stopped abruptly when they recognized the Doctor. "Doc-tor...?"<p>

"That's right. And this is the Destroyer," the Doctor replied with a dark grin. "That sounds like the beginning of a joke doesn't it? 'The Doctor and the Destroyer approached a group of Daleks...' " He laughed amusedly. Cass shot him a look. _This is hardly the time and place for jokes Doctor!_ she thought at him sharply. There was a thud behind them of Thor and Loki swooping in.

"Leave. Now. Or the Asgardians will decimate you," Cass ordered them, her amber-gold eyes hard and her voice authoritative.

The lead Dalek looked like it was shaking. Lightning was arcing over Thor's hammer, and two Time Lords - the Doctor and the Destroyer no less. It was an intimidating picture - even for the soulless Daleks.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Sorry for the long time between updates, I've been braindead on what to do for this one. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I don't know what the next chapter's going to be, but hopefully it won't take as long this time!<strong>

**Cass**


	3. Chapter 3: Frozen

**Author's Note: So, I'm sitting here, it's raining hard, and my dad is playing Disney songs on Pandora over the loudspeakers ten feet from me. So I needed to do a Disney Xover. Hope you like it! Post-Frozen. This is a lot longer than I planned it would be, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Cass stumbled into the TARDIS, weary and irritated. "Daleks! On Asgard!" she exclaimed. "How do Daleks get to Asgard?" The Doctor chuckled and strode onto the TARDIS after her, unbuttoning his suit coat.<p>

"I'd explain, but you don't look like you're in the mood."

"Good. I'm not."

"So, how about you go and take a nap while I find somewhere more relaxing to go?"

"Like where?" she edged carefully.

"I don't know. Somewhere on Earth before they had electronics. Life was simpler and relaxing back then. You'll like it."

Cass shrugged. "Fine. Whatever. I'm gonna just go sleep then."

"Be my guest."

* * *

><p>The Destroyer woke up when the TARDIS landed with a hard lurch, throwing her out of her bed. Her face landed in the carpet, bruising her nose. "DOCTOR!" she shouted. "A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME!"<p>

"Sorry!" the Doctor called back. Cass put some proper clothing back on instead of pajamas, and managed to make it into the console room without bumping into any walls.

"What was the crash landing for?" she asked.

"Ran into some unexpected ice."

"Well, where the cascade are we?"

"Modern-day Norway. Kingdom called..." He peered at the scanner curiously. "Arendelle."

Cass scrunched her nose thoughtfully. "Never heard of it," she admitted.

"You know next to nothing about Earth," the Doctor snapped teasingly. Cass shot him a dark glare, but chose instead to turn her attention to the scanner. It was a quaint little town, this Arendelle. Almost cute. The castle had a blue roof that gleamed like glass, but it wasn't clear. It almost looked like ice. But it also looked like summer. _Ran into some _unexpected _ice,_ the Doctor had said. He'd landed in the summer then, perhaps.

"Okay, so, let's go see why we have a palace with an ice roof in the middle of summer!" she exclaimed, sarcasm bleeding across her voice.

* * *

><p>"We're here," the Doctor announced to Cass when they reached the gates to the castle. They were open. People were streaming in and out. The young Time Lady nodded.<p>

"Cool. Let's go see if we can find the royals!"

They went roaming through the corridors until they found a ballroom. Staff and nobles were standing around chatting. At the head of the room were two women - one white-blonde and one ginger - and a yellow-blond man standing next to the ginger. The Doctor marched up to them importantly and bowed. Cass, slightly confused, curtsied awkwardly. "Your Majesty. I'm the Doctor and this is Cass."

The blonde woman, in her regal, pale blue dress, grinned. "Hello Doctor, hello Cass. I am Queen Elsa. This is my sister, Princess Anna and her husband Prince Kristoff."

"Your Highnesses," the Doctor greeted. Anna curtsied and gave Cass a hug - something she wasn't expecting. She completely froze.

"Hello! It's so nice to meet new people!"

"Anna, don't scare them," Kristoff murmured gently.

"Well, it's true!" Anna exclaimed. "I was shut up in here for so long, meeting any new person is fantastic! You said your name was Cass right?" The young bronze-haired girl nodded. "What a beautiful name!"

"If you don't mind my asking," the Doctor started, addressing both the queen and her sister. "Why is the roof covered in ice?" The fiery-haired princess shot Elsa a look. There was a comforting smile gracing her lips. She nodded encouragingly. Cass opened her mouth to amend that if it was personal they didn't need to say anything, but Elsa was already speaking.

"I have power over ice and snow," she said. Cass wanted to retort that was impossible, but she said nothing. The queen held out her arm, palm up. Snowflakes began to shoot into the air, glowing whitish-blue. Cass' jaw dropped and her golden-amber eyes widened. The Doctor began to smirk out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to glare at him, but she was too busy being awed by the snowflakes falling from the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Elsa took the Doctor aside as Cass talked with Anna and Kristoff, looking a bit overwhelmed. "Doctor," the queen murmured quietly. "I know this may seem ludicrous, but I believe I've seen you before. I have the strangest feeling that I know you." The Doctor pursed his lips in thought, trying to remember if he'd ever come to Arendelle before. The names Anna and Elsa sounded familiar, but he'd met so many people over the past... thousand-plus years. But Elsa wasn't quite finished. "And I know we probably haven't met before, but there's something... sort of... ageless in your face. Like I've met you a hundred times but can't remember where or why. I mean, I locked myself in my room for most of my life, but that was... oh... seven years ago, so I don't think we have met." The pale woman flushed a bright shade of red. "I'm sorry, I'm taking up too much of your time."<p>

"No!" the Doctor protested. "I remember now! You were lonely. So lonely you were sending out strong telepathic waves through all of space and time. Very few races are telepathic. I happen to belong to one of them - no. I'm not human, by the way. And neither is Cass. I never came here, but one of my other selves sent you back comforting messages. If you'd seen his face - sorry, _my_ face, back then - it was because I was lonely too. Short, light brown hair, blue eyes, kind of a funny nose and ears."

Elsa gasped. "Oh my stars! You're right!" she exclaimed.

The Doctor did his best not to wince. Clara always used to say _Oh my stars._ Because her mother did. Now that she was gone -

_Stop!_ he chastised himself. _Remember? You're not to think about that! Focus on Cass and the others at hand. Move on. Stop thinking about your past. There's a reason you run!_ He was right of course, but still, sometimes there were fond - if not slightly painful - memories in his past. A brief flash of a blonde young woman with chocolate eyes laughing flashed across his mind before a lance impaled one of his hearts - his didn't know and didn't care which. He just knew it hurt, but he had to hide it. A second memory of a blonde woman with curly hair and blue eyes, a flirtatious look on her face. The other heart felt the equivalent of an arrow slicing through it.

Elsa somehow seemed to know what he was thinking. She took his elbow and looked straight into his hazel eyes with her sapphire ones. "Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show," she murmured. "You're thinking something like that, am I right?"

Part of the Doctor wanted to get snappy and rude and say something like _No you stupid ape! I'm fine!_ But he wasn't fine and he knew it.

Instead of saying something to Elsa, he grabbed Cass' arm and began to drag her away, breaking the queen's grip on his elbow. "Come on. We're leaving," he ordered.

"But we just got here!" she protested. "We don't need to leave yet!"

"She's right! Please stay! Have dinner with us!" Anna insisted.

"No, really we couldn't," the Doctor retorted. Cass broke out of his grip easily.

"Gettin' frail old man," she murmured to him quietly. "Strength of the Time Lords flows through the young."

"As it is with every race, _Destroyer_!"

Cass recoiled visibly. "You know I don't like being called that." Hurt laced her voice. Like the one friend she counted on to leave the title she was forced into alone was the one who mentioned it the most often - and that was quickly becoming true. She didn't mind it when he said it jokingly, but calling her that like it was her name and destiny - even though she didn't even _believe_ in destiny - stung like a giant bee.

"Well I'm leaving, and likely not coming back for hundreds of years. So if you want to stay here, fine. Stay and be with them. Watch them wither and decay while you remain young and beautiful, just like every Time Lord has ever done with a human. But I'm leaving you here if you don't come."

"What has gotten into you?" Cass demanded. "You were fine _two_ minutes ago!"

"This place has sparked a few particularly painful memories and I'm not in the mood to relive them right now," the Doctor snapped darkly.

"Then give me three minutes to say goodbye," Cass commanded.

"Yes, milady," the Doctor said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about him," the bronze-haired Time Lady apologized. "If it were me and I didn't want to relive old memories he would let us leave. But if I can, I'll come back someday."

"We look forward to it," Anna said enthusiastically. Kristoff nodded his agreement. Elsa gave her a tilt of her head.

"Goodbye."

"Bye Cass! Bye Doctor!" the three chimed - almost in harmony - as the two Time Lords left the castle and made their way back to the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Spill. Now," Cass snapped. "What memories were so painful that we had to leave that early! We hardly ever leave within two hours of arriving someplace!"<p>

"I've travelled with a lot of people, Cass," the Doctor mumbled as he flipped a lever. "My hearts are very full of those people. But each heart is specifically claimed by two different women. One named Rose, and the other River. Both were taken from me before I wanted them to be - although, in fairness, the first time I met River was the day she died." He plowed on, ignoring the confused look on Cass' face, "Something Queen Elsa said reminded me of the girl who I travelled with most recently - Clara. And that led me down a memory lane filled with heartbreak and sorrow. I couldn't stay there."

"I understand all that," Cass said. "You just could have been less rude about it."

"I'm sorry. It just hurt too much."

Cass nodded understandingly. "In place of the bad memories, let's go somewhere fun and make some good ones eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: This chapter also served the purpose of me fleshing out the Doctor as a character, not just being a Frozen Xover.<strong>

**If people are wondering why Elsa's hair is described as "blonde" and Kristoff's is "blond" it's because I see "blonde" as feminine and "blond" as masculine. Not that it matters, but I bet people were like "CONTINUITY ERROR CASS YOU IDIOT!" Don't worry. It was intentional. Calm down, Grammar Nazis. I'm one too. Have a great week!**

**~Cass**


	4. Chapter 4: Sherlock

**Author's Note: To "YOLOstories", while I've taken your idea for Sherlock, I need to keep my brain from complete and utter overload by doing ****_one_**** Crossover per chapter. Sherlock was always high on the list, but Thor and Frozen were just on my mind when I wrote those chapters. Thank you so much for being my first follower and reviewer for "Cass and the Doctor." After the first two chapters didn't seem to do very well, I was like ****_Oh. No one likes this. I guess I'll just write it for my own pleasure then. _****So, thank you so much!**

* * *

><p>"Two months, Doctor!" Cass complained, storming into the TARDIS and slamming the door so hard it shuddered on its hinges. "We've been stuck in London for <em>two months!<em> Exactly how much longer are we expected to wait here? People have started asking me about my eyes!"

"Look on the bright side, Cass," the Doctor retorted. "You could be here with me being human and having no memory of who I am for three months!"

"Where did that come from?"

"An... old experience. One I don't really want to go through again." The Doctor stopped. "And what do you mean? What do your eyes have to do with anything?" One of Cass' eyebrows rose higher than the other. Her bizarre irises gleamed in the yellowish light. They were amber-gold. Unnatural. The Doctor didn't seem to get it until she blinked. "Oh! The weird color. The non-human. Right." Cass nodded sarcastically. "Well, we'll get out of here just as soon as I get this... fixed." There came a noise from outside the TARDIS.

Simultaneously, the two Time Lords asked of the other, "What was that?"

"Wanna go look?" Cass asked.

"Don't we always?" the Doctor retorted.

They beamed and ran out.

* * *

><p>Sherlock and John crouched in the alleyway behind a pile of old bricks, examining the old police box. "It looks brand-new," John stated.<p>

"Obviously," Sherlock snapped. "But it can't be. The last police box is on Earl's Court Road. The very last. And it's old. Very old."

"What do you suggest then?" John inquired. Sherlock began to smirk. "Oh no, I know that look! I'm not going to touch that thing! It just feels... wrong!" He shifted his weight, sending some bricks crashing to the pavement. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

Luckily, John was spared from Sherlock saying something annoying by the door opening. Out came a teen girl in cargo pants, combat boots, and a hoodie. She was closely followed by man easily old enough to be her grandfather. Gray-haired, hazel-eyed, wearing a coat with red silk inner lining. "What were _they_ doing in that box?" Sherlock asked.

"We know you're there! You can come out! We don't bite!" the girl said to them. "Well, I don't. Can't say the same for him." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the tall, lean man. Sherlock slid out from their hiding place smoothly. John followed with a little less grace, stumbling over a brick.

"Who are you?" Sherlock demanded. The girl raised her eyebrow. The two men blinked in surprise at the darkness contained in her bizarre eyes. They looked much older than the rest of her.

"Could ask the same to you, _chappie,"_ she retorted sarcastically, faking a British accent for the sake of trying to annoy the tall man with black, curly hair and his brown-haired companion. Her bizarre gold-amber eyes stared straight into their souls. Her brown hair framed her face and fluttered in the breeze. Something about her whole appearance screamed at Sherlock, _NOT HUMAN. _But he didn't understand what that meant. At all. He could see words spiraling across her form in front of his eyes. _Fighter, damaged, sad, lost, lonely, wise, not human._

"My name is Sherlock Holmes," Sherlock said. "This is John."

"I'm Cass. This is the Doctor."

"Cass?" John inquired.

"Yup." The young Time Lady popped the _p_ just to be annoying.

"What's that short for? Cassidy? Cassandra? Cassiopeia?" Sherlock asked.

"No," Cass answered, smirking. "Cassodembreankia."

"I'm going to pretend I understood what you just said and keep going," John decided. "What were you two doing in that box?"

"Travelling. We're going to leave again once I get it fixed," the Doctor offered. "What were you two doing behind the bricks?"

"Wondering why there was an old police box here when the last one is on Earl's Court Road," John said.

"Not the last one, mate," Cass retorted, winking at him cheekily.

"You're a little young to be flirting with him aren't you?" Sherlock asked sarcastically. Cass arched one of her eyebrows skeptically, her amber-gold eyes looking completely unamused. But there was something mischievous in their glint.

"I don't know. Does three-hundred-and-nineteen sound too young to you, Doctor?" she said. Sherlock shot her an alarmed look. John looked confused - like he didn't quite know how to react. Cass's lips drew up into a smirk. She looped her arm through the Doctor's and began to pull him away. "Come _on_ Doctor! We're going to go see the sights, remember?" she urged. They'd "seen the sights" about fifty times in the last two months, but she was bored of Sherlock and John. She liked humans, but they didn't seem particularly interesting. So she wanted out.

The Doctor allowed her to drag him onto the main road and away from the TARDIS. The humans looked at it skeptically before shrugging and going their own way.

* * *

><p>"What are <em>you<em> doing here?" Cass demanded, sounding exasperated. A tall man with curly dark hair turned. It was Sherlock. Again.

"London is only my home. I should be allowed to walk it freely," he remarked.

"Britishness intensifies," she grumbled to herself.

"What did you mean earlier about being three-hundred-and-nineteen?" Sherlock inquired.

Cass arched one of her eyebrows again. "Trust me, junior, you don't want to know."

"I know you're a traveler given the worn-out state of your clothing and you've probably lost someone very important to you fairly recently."

"Oh please. Nothing about my outward appearance could have told you that," Cass scoffed.

"Your necklace told me that."

"How?"

"The rest of your clothing is old and battered, like it's seen a lot of action, but your necklace looks to be in mint condition. Brand-new. That implies that someone important gave it to you because you don't wear it - you cherish it. However, you're wearing it now. They recently left in some form or other and you're wearing the necklace to honor their memory." He was waiting for the satisfaction of being right. He and the Doctor were actually remarkably similar. The only problem was... he wasn't right.

"Nope," she remarked. "This necklace wasn't made on Earth. It was made on Gallifrey - my home planet. It's in a permanent state of stasis. It won't get battered, weathered, or broken. It's frozen in time. Sorry to rain on your parade, but aliens and you won't clash very well." She gave him a smirk and a kiss on the cheek before disappearing with a whirl of her long hair.

Sherlock stared at the spot she'd disappeared on with only one thought in his mind.

_What?!_

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: So... this only took a million-and-a-half years to write. I'm terribly sorry about that. After which my helmic regulator broke so I can't go back and post it closer to the date of the last time I updated it. My deepest sympathies.<strong>

**Still, thanks for reading!**

**~Cass**


End file.
